totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Histeria
Tori siedziała sobie na ławce na swoim ganku przed przyczepą gwiazdorską. Tori: Witajcie kochani po przerwie odcinkowej! Machała nie wiadomo po co. Tori: Uwierzycie, że odebrali mój cenny czas antenowy na bzdury!? Podsumowanie.. Warknęła złowrogo. Tori: Dwójka amatorów mój czas mi zabierze.. Phi! Bucky: 'Ale w końcu to przegrani, a ty jesteś prawdziwym zwycięzcą. '''Tori: '''Oww to takie słodkie. ''Posłała mu buziaka. '''Tori: Więc kochani! W poprzednim odcinku nasi uczestnicy walczyli w niezwykłym pokazie talk-show gdzie mogli pobyć w rolach prowadzących. Z Aktorów wystąpili Lorenzo, Vince jak i Silvi którzy wykazali jakieś odznaki profesjonalizmu. Wywiad poszedł im całkiem nieźle. Przeciwnikom poszedł znacznie gorzej i dzięki karze którą zawodnicy otrzymali musieli opuścić program. CeCe jeszcze namieszała i nie dość, że Ari i Richard nie są parą to razem opuścili show! A kto opuści nas jako następny? Dowiemy się wkrótce na Planie Totalnej Porażki - Nowych na Planie! Intro Pomysł oraz muzyka: Intro z Totalnej Porażki, Wersja Angielska ♪Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine♪ Kamera sunie poprzez główną aleję gdzie znajdują się studia z których wyskakują tła księżyca, zaczarowanej krainy oraz czarno-białej metropolii. '' '♪You guys are on my mind.♪''' Wbija się sunąc na szczyt wysokiej wieży, gdzie na jej szczycie znajduje się Ellen oraz Silvi szarpiące się między sobą. Silvi zostaje przez nią gwałtownie zepchnięte spadając w dół. '' '♪You asked me what I wanted to be♪''' Na dole Marcus chytrze chce wrzucić do środka ogień w ramach zemsty kiedy nagle dziewczyna ląduje na nim. Przez moment zaczynają się między sobą szarpać. Joqline spogląda się przez dłuższą chwilę kibicując dziewczynie dopóki nie obrywa butem. ♪And now I think the answer is plain to see♪ Kamera sunie przez jedno studio gdzie Ari dzierżąc zielony miecz świetlny walczy z Nikitą a ich chłopacy czyli Richard oraz John udają, że się szarpią między sobą. Dziewczyny nagle rzucają się na ich dwójkę. '' '♪I wanna be famous.♪''' Kamera sunie na kolejny plan, gdzie odziana w przepiękną suknię wywołuje swojego księcia. Przed nią z różą w dłoni oraz ochrowym szalem pojawie się Vince oraz Lorenzo. Po zażartej wspinaczce Pamela odrzuca całując zdjęcie swojej prawdziwej miłości - Justina Russo. '' '♪I wanna live close to the sun,♪''' Kamer sunie przez kolejny plan, gdzie Noel goni Rufusa uciekającego z jego rzeczami. Nieoczekiwanie przed nimi wyskakuje potwór. Obojętnie mu się przyglądają dopóki nie zdejmuje maski okazując się by Yukiyo. Wyciąga nóż zaczynając ich gonić. ♪Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,♪ W trójkę wybiegają z studia wpadając prosto na Rouse. Ta z radością powstrzymuje w jej mniemaniu kosmitę wystrzeliwując kilka pocisków. Trafia tylko jednym. ♪I'll get there one day.♪ '' Na drodze głównej przechadza się właśnie Georgia żądająca wyjaśnień od Dereka stanowczo odmawiającego jej podania powodów. Oboje nagle obrywają pociskami nietrafionymi przez Rouse zostając pokryci farbą. '' ♪Cause, I wanna be famous!♪ Widok przenosi się na kuchnię gdzie Hernando przygotowuje ich dzisiejszą zupę. Po spróbowaniu krzywi się spluwając wszystko z powrotem i jak gdyby nic miesza dalej. '' '♪Na na na na na na na na♪''' Widok powraca do przyczepy, gdzie Cassie opatruje Joqline po tym jak dostała butem. Otwierają się drzwi, gdzie wchodzą pobici Silvi oraz Marcus. Szybko jednak całą czwórką opuszczają miejsce. '' '♪Na na na na na na na na♪''' Davis na siłę próbuje nie wypuścić rywali zza drzwi. Zostaje jednak przygnieciony. Przez nie. Wkurzony drze się na nich. Sama Nikita nie chcąc go słuchać ogłusza go zarzucając nim na ramię. ♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪ '' Wszyscy zbiegają się na jedną z przygotowanych scen. Johna nagle zatrzymuje Pedro żądający kolejnych wyjaśnień. Ten wzrusza ramionami i wystraszony idzie za nim.'' ♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪'Całą grupą znajdują się na scenie. Bucky wraz z Tori wymownie się spoglądają otwierając za zapadnię w którą wpadają wszyscy uczestnicy. '♪Whistle♪ ' ''Cała grupa ląduje nieoczekiwanie w dwóch lożach znajdującym się w studio podsumowań. Pośrodku Catalina próbuje ogarnąć sytuację wraz z Billym. Za nimi odpala się nieplanowany do wyświetlenia w tym momencie Plan Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Planie - Podsumowanie. Szybko jednak przełącza się na zwykłe logo sezonu już z normalnie siedzącymi wszystkimi uczestnikami. '' Pięciogwiazdkowy hotel 130px ''Drużyna Aktorów spędziła wspaniały dzień w Hotelu. Z rana zostali zaproszeni prosto na darmowy masaż. '''Silvi: Takie życie uwielbiam… Położyła się w swoim stroju na matę. Silvi: Oww.. John: Mogę odpocząć.. Również zajął matę. Do pomieszczenia weszli właśnie masażyści. John: '''Jestem ciekaw kto na poprzedniej ceremonii odpadł. '''Silvi: '''Eh.. co mnie tam. Ważne, że nikt z nas. '''John: A zresztą. Zaczęli masować jego plecy. John: 'Czas odpocząć.. ahh.. ''Przykryli go gorącym ręcznikiem i całkiem się rozluźnił. '''John (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Jak miło jest wygrywać! '''Vince: Niebywale.. Cassie: Mogę żyć. Joqline: Tak. Noel: 'Codziennie. ''Cała drużyna wspólnie westchnęła. Przyczepa Stażystów 130px W międzyczasie Derek, Pamela oraz Georgia zajmowali się rozwiązywaniem dziwnych krzyżówek. '''Georgia: Hmm.. Miał w rękach krzyżówkę. Georgia: 'Właściwie.. ''Uderzał nerwowo w nią ołówkiem. '''Georgia: Po co to robimy!? Derek: '''Przegraliśmy zadanie a prowadząca coś nas chce gnębić.. '''Georgia: '''To był sarkazm! '''Derek: Nie zauważyłem.. Georgia: '''Nie wiesz co to? '''Derek: Okazji nie miał nikt by do mnie tak mówić. Georgia: '''Proszę cię. '''Derek: '''Jak chcesz możesz nie wierzyć. '''Georgia: Nie pamiętać o przegranej? Derek: 'Czasem gdy się upadnie to potem można się wzbić. '''Georgia: '''Jasne.. ''Rzuciła krzyżówką w kąt. '''Georgia (W pokoju zwierzeń): Gdy raz cię upokorzą, drugi raz nie popełnisz tego błędu. Na razie.. Derek: 'Spokojnie. ''Wstał do niej, ale ta zdążyła zatrzasnąć drzwi. 'Derek: '''Oh.. ''Padł zniechęcony na łóżko. '''Derek: Zrobiłem coś źle? Spojrzał na Pamelę która właśnie wkładała język przez wyciętą dziurę w miejscu gdzie na zdjęciu były usta. Pamela: 'Justinku! Ależ ty drapieżny! Francuski na pierwszej randce!? ''Szarpała aż zacięła się papierem. '''Pamela: '''Nie gryź mnie tak! Obejrzymy jeszcze poranną telenowelę.. zaraz po tym jak się upiększę jeszcze bardziej dla siebie! '''Derek: Emm.. Machnął przed nią ręką. Derek: 'Jesteś obecna? '''Pamela: '''Justinku! Oczywiście, że jestem obecna w naszym życiu! '''Derek: '''Nieważne.. ''Chwycił za swoją krzyżówkę i rozwiązywał dalej. '''Derek (W pokoju zwierzeń): O to chodzi w grze, co nie? Przegraliśmy i prowadząca ma prawo nas ukarać. I przykro mi, że kiedyś zdarzył się jej incydent ale to już minęło. Pamela (W pokoju zwierzeń): JUSTIN! ALEŻ TY NATARCZYWY! HIHI! Przed przyczepą Tori 130px Tori: 'Nie nudzicie się kochani? ''Siedziała sobie na swojej pozłacanej bujanej ławce spoglądając na Rufusa piorącego jej ubrania. '''Tori: Wcierasz dokładnie? Rufus: Tak.. tak.. Tori: Czy na pewno? Ten tylko spojrzał się kątem. Tori: Nie tym wzrokiem do mnie! Rufus: Żeby tobie czasem nikt nie zrobił nic. Davis: Przestań pieprzyć popierdoleńcu i dawaj mi tą szmatę. Wyrwał mu ubranie. Davis: '''Ja pieprze na bosak nawet się nie nadajesz! '''Rufus: '''Weź mnie nie wyzywaj buraku! '''Davis: '''Na tyle cię stać cipko! '''Rufus: Co!? Davis: Gówno! Rzucił w niego pudełkiem z klamerkami. Davis: '''Wywieś to! Przy tym się nie zmęczysz padako jedna! '''Rufus: '''Doigrasz się.. '''Davis: Nie jęcz pod nosem! Szarpał się z ubraniami piorąc je. Davis: 'Co jeszcze stoisz? Spierdalaj wywieszać! ''Parsknął i się odwrócił i szedł prosto do wieszaków. '''Rufus: Jedno pytanie.. Wkurzony spoglądał na siedzącego obok prowadzącej Marcusa. Rufus: Czemu on nie pomaga! Marcus: 'Drogi nowicjuszu, jestem kapitanem i prawowitym zwycięzcą. To oczywiste, że mi nie w smak do pracy. '''Rufus: '''Tori? '''Tori: '''Kto śmiał ci pozwolić tak się odezwać! ''Wstała i chwyciła za jedną z donic i przywaliła prosto w niego. 'Tori: '''Ja jestem prowadzącą i ja robię co chcę! ''W skupieniu zbierał fragmenty doniczki. '''Rufus: Przyda mi się na coś. Tori: Słuchasz mnie! Rufus: Ta… ta.. Chował kawałki po kieszeniach. Tori: 'On jest kapitanem, a kapitan powinien mieć przywileje i koniec. '''Rufus: '''Pewnie… ''Z pudełkiem poszedł prosto do wieszaka wywieszać pranie. 'Rufus: '''Szlak by to.. robić za pomoc domową. '''Rufus (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''To ja powinienem tam siedzieć! Ja! I w ogóle czemu do mnie te obelgi!? A na to się nie dziwię, w końcu jestem w centrum uwagi. I co dziwne… czemu ona faworyzuje Marcusa? '''Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Co za dureń. Mieszać się w moje sprawy. Nie dość, że jedna mi jęczy o miłości to jeszcze młokos będzie mi dokładał kłopotów. '''Tori: '''A właśnie! Marcus.. choć! ''Złapała go i zaciągnęła ze sobą. Stołówka 130px W tym samym czasie w ramach „kary” z przegraną Rouse oraz Ellen „postanowiły” pomóc Hernando z przygotowaniem ich posiłku. 'Ellen: '''Ok. mein Freund! ''Uderzyła w blat patelnią. '''Ellen: '''Czas na kochen! '''Rouse: Nie rozumiem jej ale kochajmy! Ellen: Das ist łatwe to versteht! Rouse: 'Mam wrażenie, że mnie obrażasz.. ''Westchnęła i wskazała. '''Rouse: A może to tajny kod kosmiczny! Ellen: 'Das ist Deutch maniaczko! '''Hernando: '''Ziomalki nie łapię o co cho, więc załapcie to! ''Dał im dwa fartuchy. '''Hernando: '''Dam wam łatwe zajęcie spox? '''Rouse: Chyba pomyliła planetę!? Zaczęła panikować. Rouse: Dlaczego wszyscy używają dziwnych kodów.. co to znaczy o co cho!? Ellen: Ich też nich versteht. Rouse: Nie verstehtuj!? Denerwuje mnie to! Ellen: 'Du hast problem!? ''Spoglądały na siebie z wrogością. '''Hernando: Po prostu podejdźcie to tego garnka i lepcie kulki! Ellen: '''Ja! '''Hernando: '''Tak ty.. '''Ellen: Ich vesteht ,dass ich arbaiten! Rouse: 'Nie wytrzymam! ''Rzuciła się w napadzie dziwnego szału i zaczęły się szarpać. '''Hernando: Dziewczyny! Oberwał z nadlatującego widelca w twarz. Wrzasnął i biegał po kuchni aż ślizgnął się i wpadł w swój sos. Dziewczyny paćkały nim po całej kuchni. Rouse (W pokoju zwierzeń): Kosmitka i do tego wojowniczka! Będę musiała ją jakoś zdemaskować! Ona nie mówi po naszemu, wcześniej miałam podejrzenia ale teraz?! Ellen (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Das dziewczyna ist bardzo głupia myśleć, dass ja jestem jej wrogiem. Trzeba ją wytresować! Schnell! Parking 130px 130px ''Tori wyrwała jak strzała prosto na parking z zaciągniętym przez nią Marcusem. '' '''Marcus: Po coś mnie sprowadziła tutaj!? Tori: 'Zobaczysz! ''Zauważyła, że właśnie autokar nadjechał. '''Tori: I nadjeżdżają! Zwycięska drużyna przyjechała z uśmiechniętymi minami. Noel: '''To był wspaniały wyjazd. '''Cassie: Oby więcej! Marcus: Ciesz się.. Cassie: 'Milcz jak do mnie mówisz! '''Marcus: '''Huh? '''Cassie: '''Powiedziałam milczeć! ''Podeszła uderzając go z włosów. '''Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''W co ona do cholery się bawi!? Chyba jest zła, ale cóż. '''Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Skoro w ten sposób się zbliżę do niego to niech tak będzie. '''Georgia: '''A gdzie pozostali tak właściwie? '''Tori: Czekają na was na placu, gdzie właśnie się udamy. Czas na zadanie! Noel: Mam siłę i parę, więc damy radę! Joqline: To było urocze. Noel: Dziękuję. Joqline: Nie ma sprawy. Vince: 'Ah! Prawdziwy z ciebie poeta! '''Lorenzo: '''Ludziska! Nikt nie skomentuje mojej apaszki? Zmieniłem kolor a ochry na ciemniejszą ochrę! '''Vince: '''Rzeczywiście, teraz jest ci bardziej do twarzy, mój przyjacielu. '''Lorenzo: 'Że co!? Spojrzał się gniewnie na niego. '''Lorenzo: Sądzisz, że wcześniej byłem paskudny!? Vince: Oczywiście, że nie. Uroda jest ważna, jak i wnętrze. A ty masz obie te rzeczy. Lorenzo: '''Po co wnętrze jak wygląd się liczy!? '''Vince: Wygląd jest ważny.. ale gdy starzejemy się wygląd się zmieni, a serce pozostanie to samo jak i nasza dusza. Lorenzo: 'No nie! Nie dość, że twierdzisz że jestem brzydki to jeszcze mówisz mi że jestem stary! ''Gniewnie przekręcił apaszką. '''Lorenzo: Oficjalnie focham się na ciebie! Dumnym krokiem szedł przez ciebie. Vince (W pokoju zwierzeń): Czy to kara za to iż chciałeś byś miły wobec niego? Czy może dlatego.. iż sprawiłem, że panie nas opuściły? Vince: 'Ahh.. ''Do niego podeszła Joqline. '''Joqline: Wiesz.. to co powiedziałeś o sercu i duszy. Było no.. Cała się czerwieniła. Joqline: 'To było nawet piękne. '''Vince: '''Ależ dziękuję. ''Ukłonił się jej. 'Joqline: '''Oj naprawdę nie musisz się tak zachowywać! '''Vince: '''A jak żem ja się zachowuję? To mój bycia styl normalny! '''Joqline: '''Wiesz.. trochę tak sztucznie wyglądasz z tym, ale słowa piękne. ''Odwróciła się i również zaczęła iść. Vince jak i pozostali podążali. 'Joqline (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Za takimi słówkami zbytnio nie przepadam. Jestem z Francji i wielu takich ludzi spotykała. Ale on.. ma coś dziwnego w środku co mnie zaintrygowało. Plac 130px 130px ''Georgia która szukała prowadzącej nie znalazła jej. Zaciągnęła ze sobą Rufusa i Davisa. '''Georgia: '''Musieliście coś widzieć! '''Davis: '''Zejdź ze mnie! '''Rufus: '''Ja nie skończyłem.. a jak mnie wywali? '''Georgia: Chyba jakiś limit kary sie kończy... W tym samym momencie Derek jak i Pamela wyszli z domku. Derek: '''Co się dzieje? Słychać was z domku. '''Davis: A co ma się kurwa dziać? Babsztyl nas zaciągnął! Georgia: '''Prowadząca się zawieruszyła! '''Derek: Ona prowadzi show? Georgia: Ta.. olewając nas i robiąc za służbę... Derek: Praca nie jest zła, a to było w ramach przegranej i.. Georgia: '''Obrzydzasz mnie swoją uczciwością.. '''Rufus: Ale ma rację.. Szarpnęła go za koszulę. Derek: Może spokojnie? Georgia: '''Spokojnie! JAK!? '''Davis: A tak! Wyszarpnął się i odepchnął. Dziewczyna padła na ziemię upadając na głowę. Derek: 'Czy ci odwaliło! ''Natychmiast podbiegł do niej. Pojawiła się własnie Tori wraz z resztą. '''Tori: Ludzie co z wami? Davis: '''Nico.. '''Rufus: '''Ta.. teraz nic! A przed chwilą, żeś znokautował ją.. '''Cassie: '''Fajna drużyna Marcus. '''Marcus: Oh zamknij się.. Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Mogłaby być lepsza.. ale co tam! Mam okazję do pozbycia się kogoś. '''Joqline: Nic jej nie jest? Również się wyrwała, ale Georgia odzyskała przytomność. Georgia: '''Ajajaj.. '''Derek: Już w porządku? Georgia: Wydaje mi się, że tak.. boli.. a ty.. policzę się z tobą. Davis: Zwisa mi to. Tori: Może na uspokojenie pójdziecie.. Chciała wskazać na stołówkę. Tori: Coś zjeść przed wyzwaniem? Derek: '''Pewnie.. ona oberwała a ty.. '''Tori: '''Słucham? '''Derek: Znaczy się.. ok.. Pomógł dziewczynie wstać i posłusznie poszli prosto na stołówkę. Derek (W pokoju zwierzeń): Co za dziwna sytuacja.. Stołówka 130px 130px Zawodnicy więc jak kazała Tori udali się do stołówki. Ale gdy weszli ukazał im się dość nieprzyjemny widok. Miejsce wyglądało jak pobojowisko. '' '''Rouse:' Haha! Wyskoczyła zza blata i wystrzeliła prosto makaronem w twarz Noela. Noel: 'Parzy! ''Zaczał krzyczeć i biegać w popłochu. '''Pedro: '''Coś.. wyście.. narobili! '''John: Zdewastowaliście stołówkę? Pozazdrościć.. Rouse: To wojna! A na wojnie nie biorę.. Rzuciła się na nią Ellen. Ellen: 'Dopadłam cię! Deutchland uber alles! ''Wiwatowała nad nią. inni byli w lekkim szoku. '''Tori: No świetnie.. Za zawodnikami wbiła prowadząca. '' '''Tori: '''Więcej wami się nie wysłużę.. ''Drużyna Stażystów uśmiechała się zadowolona. Tori: Ahh.. dobra bez jedzenia może wyjaśnię i przejdziemy do zadania.Tak więc z powrotem potwory! Po przepuszczała wszystkich by wyszli. Tori: 'Hernando! Posprzątaj to. ''Zatrzasnęła wejście. Hernando skulony i osyfiony od jedzenia coś jęczał do siebie. '''Hernando: Kosmici.. Kosmici .. Kosmici .. Kamera się powoli oddalała. Hernando: 'Ja jestem kosmitą? ''Zacierał oczy. '''Hernando: Deutche kosmitą? Nie mógł się ruszyć i kiwał się dalej. '' Plac 130px 130px '''Tori:' No więc moi znienawidzeni zawodnicy! Czas wam dać coś ciekawego. Zacierała ręce śmiejąc się do siebie. Vince: Oj to bardzo zły omen. Noel: Czemu? Vince: Zaciera ręce, znaczy iż niedługo spotka nas coś strasznego! Tori: '''Bo spotka, ale muszę dbać o opinię i tylko piątce osób z was przypadnie zaszczyt uczestnictwa! '''Cassie: '''Jak piątce? '''Tori: Po pięć osób z każdej drużyny.. Cassie: '''Można z sensem? Można. '''Tori: Coś wam się stało? Jacyś inni jesteście... Marcus: Próbuje udawać niegrzeczną. Cassie: Będę jeśli cię wykopię! Spojrzeli sobie wrogo w twarze. Marcus: Próbuj szczęścia! Cassie: Nie potrzebuje. Joqline (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ok.. nie wiem co z nią.. mówiłam by jakoś zwróciła uwagę ale myślałam, że nie potraktuje tego poważnie! Tori: Więc przechodząc do sedna. Dzisiaj będą zadania związane z filmami historycznymi! Pamela: Łii! Justin! Pocałowała jego fotkę. Tori: '''Cieszmy mnie entuzjazm. No a jako, że możecie wybierać, macie chwilę by zdecydować się kto weźmie udział w danym zadaniu. Pięcioro stażystów zaprowadzi was prosto na plany gdzie stoczycie różnego rodzaju pojedynki. Każdy pojedynek będzie różnie przeprowadzany. '''Derek: W sensie inne wyzwania? Tori: Dokładnie. Trójka która nie weźmie udziału, pójdzie z ostatnią osoba. Ale nie przeciągając, zacznijcie wybierać. Kto idzie na pierwszy plan? Silvi&Marcus: Ja idę! Dziwnie się spojrzeli na siebie. Cassie: No ej.. ja chciałam.. Silvi: 'Sorki, ale pozwól mi się zająć nim. ''Uśmiechnęła się do niej. '''Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): Nie podoba mi się to.. Tori: Dobrze.. dziwna ta zgodność, ale wy razem. Drudzy? Noel: Ja pójdę! Chcę się przydać drużynie. Rufus: '''Jak on idzie to ja idę! '''Pedro: Ciągnie swój do swego. Wszyscy zaczęli się z nich śmiać. Tori: No dobrze, kto następny? Ellen: Ich pójdę! Vince: Ja również chcę spróbować. Tori: 'Czwarta para? '''Derek: '''Ja się zmierzę. '''Tori: '''Derek i.. ''Z drużyny Aktorów skończyli się chętni i wszyscy milczeli wymownie. '''Tori: Naprawdę nikt? Cassie: '''Marcus niestety zaklepany... '''John: '''Ja odpuszczę sobie. '''Joqline: Ehh.. Wyszła zgłaszając się. Tori: No.. i ostatnia para. Pamela: 'Uu! Może ja! One są niezdatne do gry i ja się nadam! '''D'a'vis: Niezdatne!? '''Pamela: '''Ciężko to określić wzrokiem. '''Tori: Georgia, Davis i Rouse wtedy nie będą uczestniczyć jak i John, Lorenzo oraz Cassie. Lorenzo: No ba! Nie w tych szpilkach! Odsłonił pokazując swoje seksowne szpilki. Cassie: '''Wiesz, że są dla kobiet? '''Lorenzo: '''Dlaczego mnie dyskryminujecie! Może od razu pęsetą włosy mi wyrywajcie! ''Rozpłakał się z tego powodu. Tori: My widzimy się już po krótkiej reklamie! Plan filmów historycznych Każdy paraz została zaprowadzona przez stażystów. Tori również miała krążyć z planu na plan w swoim specjalnym do tego przygotowanym pojeździe. Pojedynki odbywają się w każdym studio, gdzie kręcono inne filmy. Opuszczony plan świątyni azteckiej 130px 130px Prowadząca przyjechała w swoim różowym samochodzie prosto na pierwszy pojedynek. Tori: '''Zaczynamy zabawę od was! '''Marcus: Szczerze. Cieszę się, że z nią się zmierzę. Silvi: '''Oh naprawdę? Schlebiasz mi. '''Marcus: Pff Silvi: Jesteś wkurzony pewnie, że mój ojczulek porzucił twoją matkę dla innej. Marcus: Lepiej niech to już zostanie jak jest. Silvi: Boisz się czegoś? Nie wiedział zbytnio co powiedzieć. Marcus: '''Słyszałem, że ciebie ostatnio przegonił. '''Silvi: Naprawdę? A ja słyszałam że twoja matka była załamana synem i mną i zmarła. Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. Marcus: '''Nie będziesz mi mojej matki obrażała! '''Silvi: Nawet kontaktu nie otrzymywałeś z nią. Marcus: Przesadzasz… Silvi: Czemu? I tak wcześniej czy później by się rozniosło. Poza tym milczenie wypada przerwać. Zacierała sobie palce. Marcus: '''Poza tym to twój pedał który ją odbił nie pozwalał mi się zbliżyć! '''Silvi: Ciekawe dlaczego. Syn oferma który udaje się za złego? Marcus: O nie odważysz się.. Silvi: No może? Marcus: Nawet.. Silvi: 'Dlatego pewnie nie wygrałeś z Cilią w finale czyż nie? '''Tori: '''Ciekawa dyskusja, ale czas na zadanie! Otóż musicie przebiec tym tunelem świątynnym prosto na drugą stronę. Pierwsza osoba która przebiegnie zdobędzie punkt dla drużyny. ''Oboje byli zażarci do walki przeciwko sobie. '''Silvi: Pokaż na co się stać udawany delikwencie. Zaczęła biec jako pierwsza. Marcus: Dorwę cię za to! Zaczął za nią biec prosto do tunelu. Tori: A tobie nie kazałam czekać na placu czasem? Zauważyła w oddali jedną zawodniczkę która obserwowała sytuację z oddali. Silvi wbiegła jako pierwsza. Silvi: No można się.. Wystrzeliły płonące strzały, ale bez problemu ominęła je. Silvi: No błaga… Nagle wpadła do dołku. Marcus: Frajerka! Przebiegł tuż nad nią. Ona zaczęła coś głaskać. Silvi: 'Co do… nie!!! ''Nagle jakieś zwierzęta rzuciły się na nią i zaczęły zagryzać. 'Silvi (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Nie myślcie sobie. '''Marcus: '''Hah! Miłego.. ''Usłyszał z oddali szarpaninę. Na chwilę się zatrzymał. '''Marcus: CO!? Z dołu wyszła cała podrapana Silvi pokryta futrem. Silvi: Nie takie pachołki pokonywało się na drodze. Zrzuciła szpilki i zaczęła biec. Marcus: 'Szlak.. ''Biegł dalej aż aktywowała się kolejna pułapka. Sufit się otworzył i na Marcusa poleciała gęsta smoła. '''Marcus: Co do.. Szybko zesztywniała i nie mógł się ruszyć. Silvi: 'Jesteś dziwnie marnym przeciwnikiem. Chyba show cię rozmiękczyło. ''Przeskoczył obok nad smołą śmiejąc się z niego i dobiegając prosto na drugą stronę tunelu. '''Bucky: Gratuluję Silvi! Silvi: '''Oh dziękuję! '''Bucky: '''Na koncie twojej drużyny ląduje pierwszy punkt. '''Silvi: Toż to oczywiste. Drużyna tego fajtłapy nam nie dorówna. Marcus słyszał to dostała jakiegoś napadu i wydostał się ze smołowej otoki. Marcus: 'Ty.. '''Silvi: '''Fuj.. nie wstyd ci? ''Rozkojarzony nie wiedział o co chodzi, aż spojrzał się na siebie. Ubrania mu przeżarło. Zakrył się i zaczął uciekać. '''Silvi: '''Co za ubaw! Hahah! '''Tori: To było dziwne.. Stażysto! Zaprowadź ich na plac gdzie poznają wyniki. Stażysta kiwnął i poszedł po dziewczynę. Tori: Czas ruszać dalej! Wsiadła do swojej odpicowanej bryki i pojechała dalej. Opuszczony plan, Średniowieczny wybieg 130px 130px Przyjechała prosto na drugi plan. '' '''Tori: '''Druga runda rywalizacji! W niej zmierzą się. ''Wskazała na Noela jak i Rufusa. Tori: '''Dwa niziołki! '''Rufus: Eh! Noel: '''Hej! '''Rufus: Nie powtarzaj po mnie.. Noel: To ty mnie papugujesz! Rufus: 'Taką niezdarę życiową!? '''Noel: '''Ja mam dziewczynę. ''Zadowolony uśmiechnął się. '''Rufus: Za niedługo zerwie tani złodziejaszku. Noel: '''Jestem ponad to. '''Rufus: teraz to tak.. Machnął przed nim ręką. Rufus: '''Nie denerwuje cię to? '''Noel: Zabieraj! Tori: Już skończyliście? Zadowolony Rufus szybko schował rękę do kieszeni. Rufus: No już. Chciałem go trochę zdekoncentrować. Noel: '''Próbuj dalej! '''Tori: Jak tacy skorzy do pojedynku to proszę. Wskazała na niewielką stadninę. Tori: '''Wasze wyzwanie historyczne to pojedynek rycerski na lance! '''Rufus: Że na koniu z lancą i w zbroi? Trochę się podłamał. Noel: Nie.. Sam nie był zadowolony. Rufus (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Sam pomysł fajny ale ludzie!? Nie jestem jakiś proteinowym sportowym pozerem! '''Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Dlaczego konie! One mnie nie lubią dziwnym trafem! '''Tori: '''Zadanie jest proste. ''Bucky skończył zaciągać skrzynię z uzbrojeniem. '''Bucky: '''Ciężkie to.. '''Tori: A co z stażystami!? Bucky: 'Nie chcieli pomóc.. '''Tori: '''Oj policzę się z nimi.. Ale potem! Na początek ubierzcie się w zbroje, bierzcie po lancy oczywiście drewnianą wam damy, bo to nie są jakieś zabójcze igrzyska. Zasiądziecie na jednego z tych ogierów i stoczycie pojedynek. Ten który pierwszy padnie na ziemię przegra, ten kto się utrzyma wygra. '''Rufus: '''Ok.. ''Podszedł i zaczął szukać uzbrojenia dla siebie. Noel podobnie. Wyciągnęli i poszli do stajni gdzie mieli się przebrać oraz przygotować do pojedynku. Po starannych przygotowaniach Tori zasiadła sobie na wysokim podeście. 'Tori: '''Witajcie rycerze! Czas na rozpoczęcie turnieju. ''Wstała a Bucky włączył nagranie z wiwatami. 'Tori: '''Po mojej lewej stronie, na swym ogierze, znajduje się Sir Rufus! ''Wskazała na lewo pokazując na niego ubranego w kartonową, białą zbroję husarza. '' '''Rufus: '''Ciężka broń.. ''Ledwo co trzymał swoją lancę. Jego koń dziwnie wierzgał i śmiał się z niego. '''Rufus: Świetnie.. zwierzę się nabija ze mnie.. Tori: 'A po prawej stronie znajduje się Sir Noel! ''Wskazała na prawo, gdzie Noel ledwo co trzymał się na swoim ogierze, ktory wierzgał. '''Noel: '''Przestań! Przestań do cholery.. ''Uderzył się kilka razy o niego. '' '''Tori: Więc, ruszajcie! Wypuściła z tą chusteczkę higieniczną rozpoczynając pojedynek. Rufus: Dobra.. biegniemy! Szarpnął, ale koń nie zareagował. Rufus: 'No co jest? ''Kilka razy szarpał się z cuglami, ale nic nie dawało. '' '''Noel: '''AAA!! ''On sam bez broni pędził prosto na Rufusa. '''Rufus: Rusz się.. Szarpał, a Noel nadbiegał z niesamowitą prędkością. Rufus: Nie.. Chwycił obiema dłońmi . Rufus: 'Udało się.. ''Nim zdążył wymierzyć, nagle spostrzegł się, że końca jego rywala zaraz go walnie. '''Rufus: Nie.. Oberwał w twarz i zleciał na ziemię. Noel: 'PRZE.. ''Wybił go wywalając go prosto w miejsca dla widowni. 'Tori: '''Wiesz.. Noel wygrał.. a wy.. posprzątajcie to. ''Szybko uciekła pędząc na kolejny pojedynek. Opuszczony plan Berlina w czasie drugiej wojnie światowej 130px 130px '''Tori: Witam trzecią parę w kolejnym zadaniu! Ellen: Warum ist das znajome? Vince: Dlaczego mnie każesz i chcesz bym walczył z kobietą w tym zniszczonym świecie? Tori: '''Bo to lubię? '''Vince: '''Proszę, lub mnie nieco mniej.. '''Tori: Ale nie o ciebie mi chodziło. No nieważne czas na wasze zadanie! Póki co Aktorzy prowadzą dwa do zera! Vince: Nasza drużyna potrafi pracować! Uniósł rękę w stronę wchodzącego słońca. Vince: I ja zapewnię jej dalszą chwałę ze zwycięstwa! Tori: '''Wow.. ładny efekt.. Dlaczego mi nie robią takich efektów specjalnych!? '''Ellen: '''Zadanie? '''Tori: '''Cicho ja przeżywam.. '''Vince: '''Ahh cięgle borykamy się z tym co zwiemy życie! '''Ellen: '''Ja, ale chcę wissen jakie zadanie wir haben! '''Tori: Nawet nie dacie po marudzić... No zadanie jest łatwe w miarę. Każdy z was dostanie karabin od paintballowa. Zajmiecie tamte dwa bunkry. Osoba która zestrzeli więcej obiektów wygra. Ale nie we wszystko strzelać możecie. Pojawią się cywile za które będą punkty ujemne. Ellen: 'Ja, ja ja.. dawaj broń! ''Chwyciła za jedną z strzelb. '''Ellen: Ja.. piękna.. jaa.. Vince: '''Czyżbym miał deja vu? '''Ellen: '''Ich liebe paintball! Und du przegrasz! '''Vince: Podobni zwą mnie poeta. Wziął broń i zakręcił. Vince: 'Ale to co potrafię najlepiej. ''Prał prosto na ramię wcelowując. '''Vince: To wystrzelić strzałę prosto w cel miłosny! Oddał pierwszy strzał celując prosto w kobietę przebraną za żołnierza. Ściągną i dmuchnął w lufę. Vince: Jestem jak Amor! Obdarzam kobiety miłością! Tori: '''Za twoją miłość masz punkt ujemny za zaczęcie zanim powiedziałam start. '''Ellen: Haha! Tori: '''Więc.. Start! '''Ellen: Ich zacznę lepiej! Przymierzała się i zaczęła celować. Zestrzeliła jednego żołnierza. Vince: Brawo! Jednak.. Wymierzył i strzelił prosto w znajdującego się bardzo daleko szpiega. Vince: Trzeba mieć czujne oko. Ellen: '''Ja! Du bist gut. '''Vince: Ależ dziękuję. Ellen: Bei.. Wystrzeliła trzy razy celując w kolejnych żołnierzy. Ellen: 'Ich wygram! ''Bez opamiętania strzelali dalej. 'Vince: '''Nie mogę być lepszy, więc będę najlepszy! ''Jak automatycznna wyrzutnia posyłała kolejne strzały. 'Ellen: '''Ich bin z kraju wojny! Jak ci pokażę! ''Zazwyczaj strzał który oddawała był head shotem. 'Ellen: '''Ich sehr gut na to.. ''Nagle szczeka jej odpadła kiedy Vince wyskoczył i ostatnimi strzałami przebił kilku żołnierzy na raz. 'Vince: '''Tworzę piękno, jednak czasem. ''Rozświetliło się słońce prosto na niego. 'Vince: '''Trzeba pokazać swą waleczną naturę. '''Tori: '''Ej.. jestem znowu zazdrosna.. jak robisz te efekty... '''Ellen: '''Ich bin.. zniszczona.. '''Tori: '''Na to wychodzi. Ale.. muszę odjąć ci punkt. Był remis i.. Ellen wygrywa! '''Ellen: '''Ja! Ja! JA! '''Vince: '''A mówią, że jam narcystyczny jest.. ''Machnął ręką nie przejmując się tym. '''Tori: Lecę do innych! Stażysto zaprowadź ich na plac. Opuszczony plan, Park jurajski 130px 130px Tori: 'Witam ponownie czwartą grupę! ''Westchnęła znużona. '''Tori: Ile razy to powiem jeszcze? .. Joqline: Film o dinozaurach? Derek: Wydaje mi się, raczej że historia i jesteśmy w tej epoce. Joqline: '''Ale to też plan tego filmu. '''Tori: Czas na wasze zadanie. Ja wiecie my użyjemy mechanicznych dinozaurów. Włączyła przycisk i ziemia zaczęła drżeć. Joqline: Zaczynam się bać, ale i ekscytować! Derek: Zobaczę! Zza krzaków pojawiły się dziwnie podłużne, niewiele większe od świni mechatroniczne skrzeczące dinozaury. Derek: '''Pachycefalozaurusy? '''Tori: Tak.. niech ci będzie. Przekręciła oczami. Derek: Chciałem Tyranozaura zobaczyć, ale one też mogą być. Ale przyznaję, że ich wymiary czaszek są bardzo idealnie dopasowane, widać u nich te typowe dla roślinożerców liściaste zęby. Joqline: Uff.. ważne, że nie gustują w mięsie. Derek: '''To i tak animatroniczna atrapa. '''Tori: Bla.. bla.. bla.. zanudzasz mnie. Derek: '''Ja tylko wiedzą się dzielę. '''Tori: W rywalizacji to ty za dobry nie jesteś. Podeszła sobie i usiadła na trawie. Tori: Ale przechodząc do sedna. Złapcie je go zagród. Biega ich około dziesięciu. Powodzenia! Dała sygnał i ruszyła tylko Joqline. Joqline: No to chodźcie dinusie! Zerwała gałązkę chcąc je zwabić. Joqline: Cip cip.. a nie.. Zarumieniła się. Joqline: 'Jak powinna wołać dinozaury? ''Zaczęła wyć do nich. One dziwnie zebrały się w grupę. 'Joqline: '''O to działa! ''Zbliżyła się bardziej do nich. Derek z oddali spokojnie obserwował. '''Derek: Hmm? To raczej nieodpowiednia próba. Tori: Czy czasem nie powinieneś brać udział w zadaniu!? Derek: 'Spokojnie.. ''Wskazał prosto na stadko. '''Derek: Widzisz, one są animatroniczne a zaprogramowałaś pewnie na agresywny tryb. Joqline się zbliżyła aż złapała jednego. Joqline: Mam cię! Spojrzała na niego po czym się przeraziła. Joqline: 'One na mnie dziwnie patrzą… ''Wszystkie zaczęły ostrzyć zęby. '''Joqline (W pokoju zwierzeń): One nie były na pewno roślinożerne! Derek: Uciekaj! Joqline: A co robię! Biegała w kółko, a za nią pędziło całe stado chcące ją rozerwać. Derek: Czas bym wkroczył. Zacisnął dłonie i wybiegł. Chwycił za jednego z nich. Derek: I.. Otworzył klapę od jednego z nich. Derek: J'ak myślę, choć na elektronice się nie znam. ''Przełączył i stadko od razu się zatrzymało. Joqline z ulgą zatrzymała się. '''Derek: No moje kochane słodziaki. Przełączył tryby i stały się posłuszne. Derek: 'Po co tyle agresji? ''Kucnął a one się zbliżyły. '''Derek: Dobre dinusie. Joqline: 'Jak je? '''Derek: '''W końcu są mechaniczne. ''Wszystkie wraz z nim poszły do zagrody. '''Derek: No zostawiam was. Spokojnie odszedł zamykając drzwiczki. '' '''Derek: 'Łatwe zadanie, mogłabyś się postarać. Tori: Postarać!? Zobaczmy.. Mruknęła i odjechała. Tori: Zaprowadźcie ich na plac. Opuszczony plan, Bastylia z XVIII wieku 130px 130px Tori: No więc została ostatnia para czyli Pedro oraz Pamela. Pedro: Świetna wiadomość. Wyciągnął coś jakby papierosa i zapalił. Pedro: 'To ruszamy z zadaniem? ''Dziwnie się rozglądał po planie. '''Pamela: O mój boshe! Jestem w zamku! Tori: 'Tak, tak jesteś w zamku. '''Pamela: 'Łii! '''Pamela (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Jestem jak prawdziwa księżniczka Disney’a! Oww! '''Tori: Dla was mam ostatnie ciekawe zadanie. Musicie zdobyć klucz z pola. Wskazała na plac przed nimi, gdzie znajdowały się klucze. Pedro: To tyle? Prościzna. Tori: 'Haha serio myślałeś, że tak łatwo będzie? Klucz otwiera klatkę z uwięzionymi więźniami w tym przypadku z waszymi kolegami którzy nie brali udziału w pojedynkach. Musicie ich uwolnić. Jeśli nie zdążycie w ciągu pięciu minut wpadną… no w ciekawe miejsce. A no i jeszcze jedno! Będziecie jeszcze musieli unikać kul z dział. ''Oboje mieli wykrzywione twarze. '''Pedro: '''Dlaczego historia była taka okrutna! '''Tori: '''Czepiaj się historyków którzy to piszą. Mają wyobraźnię. '''Pedro: '''Nie żen spec, ale oni nie zmyślają… '''Tori: '''Każdy zawsze doda coś od siebie, więc zmyślają i tak. '''Pamela: Zaraz? To ,to jest zmyślone czy jak? Pogubiłam się! Dlaczego tyle gadacie! Tori: To nie zmyślone i ruszajcie! Otworzyła się wewnętrzna brama a w oddali zawodnicy zauważyli swoich zawodników. Cassie: Specjalnie to zrobiłaś! John: Wypuszczaj mnie! Szarpał się w klatce. Georgia: 'Co się dzieje? ''Wciąż zamroczona spoglądała wokoło. '''Davis: Popieprzyło ich, że się zgłosili do zadania. Pedro: Zamknij się padalcu.. Tori: 'Zacznijcie już lepiej.. ''Pedro zaczął pędzić prosto przed siebie. '''Pedro: Z drogi! Cassie: Biegniesz przez plac.. Pedro: 'Wiem ale.. ''Nagle oberwał wystrzeloną kulą w brzuch i odrzuciło go prosto w ścianę. '''Pamela: Czas na nas Justinku! Zaczęła wesoło biec. Pamela: Jak milutko! W jej stronę leciała kula, ale ta sobie przeskoczyła nad nią. Pamela: Łii! Pedro odgarnął od siebie głaz. Pedro: Oj nie dam sobą pomiatać.. Pstryknął palcami chcąc by ktoś za niego odwalił robotę. Pedro: Czemu nie działa!? Oberwał drugą kulą. Pamela: Łiii! Chwyciła za klucz i biegła dalej. Pamela: 'Jestem sławna w telewizji! Jak miło! ''Biegła dalej, aż nagle potknęła się o swoje nogi. 'John: '''trzeba było skakać!? '''Pamela: '''No sorki, chcę ,żeby Justin widział mnie w lepszym świetle! ''Pozbierała się i podbiegła do ich klatki. '''Georgia: '''Emm.. jesteś z nami w drużynie! '''Pamela: Serio? Rouse: Serio! Rusz się! Wkurzona tupnęła nogą. Pamela: No dobrze.. już.. Nagle John ją złapał za rękę. John: Nie dam ci pójść. Pamela: Ogarnij się! Zaczęła się z nim szarpać przez kraty. Pedro ledwo co doszedł do swojego klucza. Pedro: 'Mam.. ''Nalatywała kula, ale zdążył się pochylić. 'Pedro: '''Hah! ''Oberwał inną, ale nie była to armatnia. '''Pedro: Nosz cholera.. Tori: '''Sorki, nie mogła się powstrzymać by z kapiszonu strzelić. ''Gangster wziął się w garść i szedł do swojej klatki. '' '''Pedro: '''Co ty? '''John: Dalej Pedro! Otwórz.. Pamela: 'Puszczaj zboczeńcu! ''Zaczęła piszczeć i krzyczeć na cały głos. '''Pedro (W pokoju zwierzeń): Moja szkoła, moja szkoła. Podbiegł do klatki i nerwowo zaczął szarpać się z kluczem. Cassie: 'Spokojniej.. '''Pedro: '''Staram się.. ''Nagle mu się złamał. 'Pedro: '''No.. ''Wkurzony wziął pistolet i strzelił w kłódkę rozwalając ją. '''Pedro: Proszę.. John puścił Pamelę, która straciła równowagę. klatka przeciwników zerwała się i wpadła z Pamelą do dołu. Georgia: 'Uhh.. chyba.. ''Było słychać w dole jak wymiotowali. '''Tori: '''Oki! Ogarniemy was i pójdziemy na plac, gdzie podam wyniki! '''Pedro: I świetnie! Dumnie zszedł, ale znowu oberwał z kuli i uderzyło nim o ścianę. Plac 130px 130px Pozostali siedzieli z niecierpliwością oczekując na przybycie pozostałych. Rufus: Ał.. Noel: 'Mi to mówisz.. ''Z twarzy wyciągał kawałki drewna. '''Noel: '''Koń mnie nie posłuchał.. durne zwierzę.. '''Marcus: Mnie też jedna zaczepiła.. Silvi: Mówiłeś coś o mnie? Marcus: '''Uważasz się za krowę? '''Silvi: Nie.. ale.. Wybuchnął wrednym śmiechem. Joqline: '''O nadchodzą.. '''Derek: Długo im zeszło. Ale chwila.. są pokryci budyniem? Ellen: Budyniem? Oni cuchną.. Odór dotarł szybciej i innych mdlić zaczęło. '' '''Tori:' Hej, hej! Pozostali mam szybką nowinę bo nie zdzierżę tego smrodu. Pamela: Przepraszałam was.. Davis: Spierdalaj... Tori: 'Więc.. ostatecznie wynik był 3:2 dla... Aktorów! ''Całą drużyna wpadła w radość. 'Tori: '''Stażyści! Wasza druga eliminacja z rzędu nieładnie. '''Derek: '''Ehh... już trudno. '''Tori: '''W nagrodę Aktorzy urządzą sobie grillowanie! Czeka na was pełny bufet. Stażyści uprzątną nam stołówkę, jeśli chcą ogóle coś zjeść ale najpierw ogarnijcie się jakoś. Domek Stażystów 130px ''Drużyna miała chwilę czasu przed eliminacjami. Zawodnicy doprowadzali się do ładu. '''Derek: '''Więc jak? Jak przegraliśmy? '''Rufus: Ja cóż przegrałem pojedynek. Pamela: Ja też.. Davis: '''Ty więcej niż przegrałaś! Byłaś popieprzona! Pomyliłaś się i nie tą drużynę chciałaś uwolnić idiotko. '''Pamela: '''Ty tylko krzyczysz i obrażasz każdego! '''Georgia: Możecie? Głowa mnie boli jeszcze.. Pamela: '''Widzisz!? Stukałeś ją i teraz dziecko będziecie mieć! Davis: Co kurwa? '''Pamela: Sorki.. za dużo telenowel. Nagle dziewczyny zaczęły trzaskać i kłócić. Ellen: Nicht! Rouse: 'Dorwę cię! ''Walczyły zawzięcie między sobą. '''Derek: Drużyna.. ajj.. Spojrzał się na nią, gdzie każdy zajmował się sobą. Derek: 'Już nie istnieje. Ognisko 130px '''Silvi: '''Mówiłam jak lubię wygrywać? ''Zajadała się swoim stekiem. '''Silvi: Oh niebo w gębie. Vince: '''Rzeczywiście świetnie nam poszło. '''Lorenzo: Ta.. wy brutale! Zarzucił apaszką i obrażony siadł na krześle. Lorenzo: '''Pfff.. '''Cassie: '''Co cię ugryzło? '''Lorenzo: Nieważne! Pedro: No a John nieźle się wybił. Objął go i ściskał. Pedro: Moja szkoła! John: '''Tak.. twoja szkoła. '''Pedro: '''Nie wstydź się! '''John: Coś wziąłeś po drodze? Pedro: 'Pewnie, że tak! '''John: '''chyba kule za bardzo cię uderzyły. ''Klepnął go po głowie. 'Vince: '''WIęc może.. ''Podszedł do Joqline rozmawiającym z Noelem. '''Vince: '''Mógłbym do tańca poprosić? '''Joqline: Ale mnie? Zarumieniła się. Vince: '''Oczywiście! '''Joqline: Z chęcią.. acz i tak myślę wciąż że nie pasujemy do siebie. Vince: 'Chciałbym być tylko towarzystwem na dzisiaj dla ciebie. '''Joqline: '''No trochę ruchu i zabawy nie zaszkodzi. ''Wstała i poszła z nim sobie potańczyć. Cassie podobnie tańczyła sobie obok Silvi, która sama dołączyła. Zabawa trwała w najlepsze. Ceremonia 130px '''Tori: Witajcie po raz drugi na eliminacjach. Zasady znacie, więc pójdzie szybko. Wszyscy siedzieli na swoich miejscach. Tori: bierzcie przyciski i głosujcie! Każdy wziął spod siedzenia swój panel i zaczęli głosować. Tori: 'O już słyszę! ''Maszyna właśnie skończyła zbierać wyniki i wypluła kartkę z nimi. 'Tori: '''Oki! Więc.. ''Wzięła ją i zaczęła sprawdzać. 'Tori: '''Bezpieczne osoby to Rufus i Georgia. ''Rzuciła im po popcornie. 'Tori: '''Kolejne dwie bezpieczne osoby to Marcus jak i Derek. ''Rzuciła im popcorny. '''Tori: '''Pamela również jest bezpieczna! '''Pamela: Łiii! Złapała swój popcorn. Tori: '''I zaczynają się schody! Bo pozostali mieli głosy. '''Davis: '''No kurwa co ty nie powiesz!? '''Ellen: '''Ich zagrożona!? Nein! '''Rouse: Nie.. kosmitka musi zostać! Tori: 'Spokojnie, osoba która odpada to.... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Davis! Dziewczyny, jesteście bezpieczne. '''Davis: '''KURWA! ''Obie złapały swoje popcorny. '''Davis: Popierdoliło was!? Derek: '''Widocznie. Miała Pam sporo racji. '''Georgia: Żeś mnie walnął to masz karę.. Davis: 'A huj wam w dupę! ''Pokazał fakasy i poszedł prosto do limuzyny. 'Davis: '''Wywalić mnie? Hah! Bez mojej osoby ich statek pójdzie na dno! ''Na myśl o statku delikatnie go zemdliło. '''Tori: Tak tak.. wypad do limuzyny! Wkopała go do środka zatrzaskując drzwi. '' '''Tori:' Kto będzie następny? Jak potoczą się ich losy? Oglądajcie nas na Planie Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Planie! Kategoria:Plan Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Planie - Odcinki